Whiskey Lullaby
by BrightNewDay
Summary: Songfic, MALxINARA. Pretty much the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley. If you dont know the sond, look it up on youtube, its worth listening to.


**A/N: So this is just 'Whiskey Lullaby' Firefly style. I hope you like it. even if you dont knnow the song (heck, even if you don't watch Firefly.) it will still make sence.**

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

It had been one month since Inara left.**  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

3 weeks since Mal had been sober.**  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

2 weeks since he had spoken.**  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

1 week since he had left his room.**  
Until the night  
**

And 1 hour since he gave up on living.

Mal lay in his room, sprawled out on the floor, his head resting against the bed. He took one last swig from his bottle of whiskey and pulled his gun from his belt.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

The next morning the whole crew woke with a start when Kaylee screamed. They all rushed to her. She was crying on the floor in Mal's room, next to his body.**  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

No one spoke, even Jayne's eyes were misty. Everyone was still, everyone but River. River walked over to Mal and pulled something from his hand, it was a note. River ran back to Simon, tears welling up in her eyes. When Simon read the note out loud, they all understood.

"I'll love her 'til I die."

6 words that held more meaning then the longest speech. **  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

Inara couldn't let go, everyone knew she took Mal's death hard, but no one could see just hard. It had now been one whole year since his death, and hers. True she still had a heartbeat, but is one really alive if they're not living?

She was with a client, just getting started, when he pulled away.

"Are you drunk?" he asked touching his lips.

Inara covered her mouth with her hand, smelling her own breath. She tried to hide it, but it was a distinct smell, whiskey.**  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

Every night Inara passed out after drinking for hours. She hadn't really slept since Mal had died. How could she? She had killed the only man she ever loved, no amount of alcohol could change that, but it could soften the pain.**  
Until the night  
**

Inara lay in the bar crying, downing all the alcohol she could get. She was dizzy, her vision was foggy, and she could hardly sit up straight. She got up shakily and stubled out of the bar. She fell on the wet ground outside the bar, she made no effort to get up… she just let herself go.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

The look on her face was the happiest she had had in months, happy that the pain was over.

**  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
**

When they found her and picked up her body a piece of paper fell from her hands. When it hit the floor, Mal's face looked up at the bar – a wrinkled picture that showed an expression that seemed so unnatural after all that had happened… a smile.**  
**

**A/N2: To anyone who reads my other stuff, im still gonna write more, i just lost my inspiration. Now... Click the little purplieblue button to the south-west.**


End file.
